1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to newspaper storage and baling devices and more particularly to a newspaper baling device adapted to receive folded newspapers to form stacks and subsequently accommodate a baling of the stacks of newspaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with storage devices for folded material such as newspapers and the like. Frequently, such storage devices conform generally to a box having vertical sides wherein newspapers are stored to form stacks and thereafter removed to receive a circumscribing length of baling twine.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the baling of newspapers and the like, stacks of substantial sizes are relatively heavy and generally difficult to handle, particularly during the initial stages of binding the stacks with binder twine. Moreover, where newspapers and the like are gathered through so-called drives, sponsored by civic organizations, it is desirable that those potentially involved in the effort be provided "kits" which can readily be assembled into receiver bins for use in the home and the like. Of course, such kits must be economic to purchase, easy to handle and assemble and generally be of a pleasing appearance in order to enhance their usage.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a simple and economic baling device characterized by an appearance which enhances use as a collection receptacle for newspapers in homes, offices and the like, while being particularly useful as a baling device for use in the formation of bales of collected newspapers.